I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting communication by a user equipment (UE) in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of cells that can support communication for a number of UEs. A UE may be within the coverage of any number of cells at any given moment. If more than one cell is available, then it may be desirable to select the most suitable cell to serve the UE such that good performance can be achieved for the UE while improving network capacity.